


Unity

by UnderTheMoonlight12



Series: Nirvana Universe [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambreigns into ambrolleigns, Ambrolleigns - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Shield days, Smut, Team building "exercises", ambreigns - Freeform, rolleigns - Freeform, smutty as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheMoonlight12/pseuds/UnderTheMoonlight12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Seth has been catching Roman's eye and the lust for him was beginning to take control. </p><p>And Dean was loving every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unity

Sometimes, Roman wanted to strangle Seth. He was a brat and downright selfish at his worst. When he was in a mood, he could spit words sharper than knives that relentlessly sliced at you. Not enough to bleed, but just enough to leave a deep sting that could linger for days.

  
All in all, some days-when his anger festered- Roman wanted to shove a fist down his throat.

  
But my God, did he want to fuck him.

 

###

 

"You want to fuck him. " Dean slurped Roman's dick back into mouth, swallowing down to the root and flexing his throat muscles. Roman moaned, toes curling and balls drawing up tight. "You want to fuck that tight pretty ass with your big dick,huh?"

  
"Fuck, Dean," Roman groaned, the mental and physical stimulation driving him near the edge.

  
"He takes dick so good, Roman." Dean sloppily kissed and licked Roman's entire length, loving how the Samoan man shuddered with a choked breath. "Fuck, my dick is leaking just thinking of you splitting that ass open. He's a slut for a little pain, you know?"

  
"Yea? You wet for me baby?" Roman murmured through a haggard breath. He caressed the unruly curls from Dean's forehead and grabbed his face, breath hitching at the sight of his dick disappearing between the kiss bruised lips. His tongue felt hot and wet, perfect against his rock hard and throbbing dick.

  
He was so damn close to release.

  
"Always, " Dean purred before grabbing Roman behind the thighs and nearly folded. him in half, his ass now hiked in the air. "God, I love this ass so much." He gave the plush cheeks a firm smack and eased the pain with massaging fingers. He gripped the flesh, tongue lolling out when Roman groaned his approval. "Gonna eat this ass. You would love that, right babe?"

  
Roman whined and thrust his hips up further, hole clenching at the thought. "Don't tease me. Do it already," he breathed and palmed his aching dick.

  
"Yea baby, don't worry. I got you. " Dean was never for finesse and patience. So after one long lick over the quivering hole, he dived in like a starving man.

  
"Oh my God." it wasn't long until Roman's hole was throughly wet with saliva and leaking down his ass crack. Dean was basically making out with it, his moans of obvious pleasure sending shocks straight down Roman's dick. Dean's tongue finally breached his tight ring and Roman trembled as Dean shoved it in as far as he could.

  
"You think I can make you come like this?"

Dean's voice was all honey and rasp, silk over gravel. "I bet I could. Eat you out until all you know is my name and cum a river." He sucked on the hole and Roman nearly melted out of his skin. "Yea, stroke that dick for me. Let me know how fucking good I am to you." Roman fisted his dick faster, the sound slick and wet with overflowing pre-cum.

  
"Baby, you gotta stop. I'm going to cum before I can fuck you." Dean gave Roman's hole one last sloppy lick before crawling on top of his lover, their sweaty chests like an inferno against each other.

  
"Gonna fuck me? " Dean bit Roman's bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth."Gonna fuck me like you would Seth?" Roman groaned and squeezed his ass, gliding his dick between Dean's cheeks. Dean cursed under his breath and grinded back. "Shit, get the lube. I need you inside me now."

  
Roman leaned over and grabbed the bottle off the nightstand, popping the cap. "Spread your legs a little more, baby." Dean shifted on Roman's lap and spread his legs wider, his hole on full display. "Yea, open up right for me." Roman coated his fingers generously with lube and reached behind Dean, teasing his hole with his slicked finger.

  
"For fucks sake, Ro. Please. " Roman was never one to deny Dean; especially when he was needy and vulnerable like this. He pushed the first finger in, loving the way Dean's breath caught in his throat and eyes rolled into his skull .

  
"You're so fucking tight. Just for me." Roman added a second finger soon after, knowing Dean never did like him taking too much time. "It fits my dick so perfectly. Made just for me. Mine," he growled and punctuated his point with a slap on Dean's ass cheek.

Sometimes Roman had a possessive streak a mile long and Dean always preened under the clear want, need Roman showed him.  
It also didn't hurt Roman wrecked his ass something serious when he was in that mood.

  
"All yours, baby. " Dean placed his hands on Roman's chest, head lolling back as Roman flirted with his prostate. It wasn't the pressure he needed and he was this close to begging.

  
"Damn right." Roman finally pressed onto Dean's prostate and the Ohioan saw stars. He moaned, slutty and needy, trying his best to suck more of Roman's fingers in. "Yea, let Daddy know how good he's making you feel." Dean shivered, his jaw slack and chest bloomed with a deep blush. Dean was always grateful how Roman took his daddy kink in stride. Never failing to pool heat at the bottom of his stomach when he heard that word.

  
"More. Please please please, " Dean's words were slurred at this point; drunk off the pleasure and the way Roman's thick experienced fingers knew exactly what to do.

  
"God, you make me so hard," Roman purred, his thrusting becoming harder and faster, palm smacking against Dean's ass. "Gonna fill that greedy hole up soon. Make you so full with my dick." Dean mewled, gasping when a third finger was added. "You take it so good. So hungry for me." Roman sat up and pressed a wet kiss on Dean's neck. "Fucking swallowing my fingers."

  
"I need it, Ro. I'm ready. Just hurry the fuck up. " Roman laughed and licked a path from Dean's collarbone to his ear, nibbling on the soft flesh.

  
"So impatient. Spread that ass for me." Dean reached behind and spread himself wide, feeling so exposed in the best way. Roman squirted more lube on to his hand and stroked his dick until it was slick and coated. "Move a little further up, babe.'

Dean huffed in frustration and shifted further up Roman's lap. "My dick will fall off by time you stick your cock in me." Roman snorted, rolling his eyes as he lined up his dick.

  
"One day I'm going to tie your ass up and tease you until you're crying for my dick. " Dean visibly shivered and Roman smirked. "My little slut. You would love that."

  
"Yea, I'm your slut. Now would you please put your damn dick-" Dean's words cut off in a surprised gasped moan. Roman entered him in one smooth motion and it f

elt like the very air was speared out of him.  
"Knew that would get you quiet. " Dean shuddered, feeling so full and stretched out by Roman's thick cock. No matter how many times they fucked, his body was always shocked by the sizeable intrusion.

  
Roman pulled out slowly until the tip was nearly out before sliding back in the same leisure pace; like he had all the time in the world.. Dean's eyes screwed shut as he felt every inch of Roman's dick. It was a slow torture that had his lip trapped between his teeth and nails dug into Roman's stomach, leaving cresent marks.

  
"Beg me to fuck you harder. " Dean hissed as Roman dragged his length across his prostate that had his own dick drooling in anticipation.

  
"Fuck you," spat although there wasn't bite to it. Roman gripped Dean's hips, thumb digging him into in a way that will leave delicious bruises.

  
"I'm going to get to that " Roman hit Dean with a hard thrust that had a moan choked out of him and eyes wide. "But, you gotta beg." He went back to slow strokes that had nearly made Dean scream in frustration.

  
"Daddy, please. Fuck me please. Until I can't walk without feeling you. " Dean pleaded in that husky tone that Roman loved so much.  
"That's my baby boy." A sob relief tore from Dean's mouth as Roman began pounding into him with earnest.

  
"Oh god, yes! Just like that. " Dean met his pounding thrust for thrust, moaning loudly when Roman began hitting his prostate dead on.

  
"Take all of this dick," Roman growled and squeezed his cheeks until they were red under his grip. Dean peered down at him through a lidded gaze, arousal fogging his brain like heaven. Sweat made Romans skin shine, almost glowing even in the dim light of the hotel room. Moments like these, where his boyfriend was uninhibited and primal, Dean thought he was the most beautiful person in the world.

  
"Fuck, let me ride you. " Roman slowed his thrusts so Dean could take control. "God, even if I didn't love you, I'd still marry you for your dick." Dean grinded and rolled his hips in away that had Roman arching off the bed and a string of curses falling from his lips.

  
"You know, Seth rides dick like a fucking champ. " Dean bringing up their partner again had Roman clenching his fingers into Dean's thighs. "I swear you both are the best fucks of my life." Dean slowed down his gyrating, loving how he was slowly pulling Roman apart by the seams. "You fuck me so good."

He squeezed around Roman, smiling as Roman head snapped back into the pillows and a broken moan rumbled deep in his chest. "And him, fuck. Tightest ass I've ever been in. And that little shit, so fucking demanding in bed. More than me somehow."

Roman grinned. He had no doubt their feisty companion knew exactly what he wanted and had no problem voicing his needs. "You'll love pounding into him, babe. God, I could probably watch you two fuck all night." Dean groaned at the thought and gripped his dick, fisting tight and long strokes.

  
"Want to see me deep in Seth's ass huh? " Roman took control again, his thrusts fast and unforgiving. "Ruin that perky ass of his while you shove your cock down his throat. Have him moaning so pretty around you."  
"Yes, yes, yes! All of that." Dean's hand was working at a blinding speed as he chased his release. "I'm so close, Ro."

  
"Yea. Cum for me. I'm not stopping until I fuck you dry." Whatever angle Roman shifted to, it had Dean screaming as cum pumped out of him, coming out in what seemed like endless thick streams.

  
"Oh my God." Dean sounded wrecked as the last of his orgasm dribbled out of him. He collapsed on Roman's chest, the man now chasing his own relief. Roman was impossibly hot and hard in him, balls slapping against him as his dick throbbed like a heartbeat in his ass.

  
Roman buried his face in his neck as he came, filling Dean's hole until it was leaking out. He pumped a few more times until he stopped with a satisfied sigh and melted into the bed. Dean kissed Roman on his chest, right over his heart. Roman grinned lazily and wrapped an arm around his waist.

  
"I love you, " Roman muttered, never breaking eye contact.

  
"Don't get all fucking cheesy on me now," Dean said with a roll of his eyes, even though a goofy smile was forming on his lips.

  
"Shut up. " Roman pulled out and they both hissed at the loss.

  
"Ugh, my ass is still leaking. " Dean aimed an accusatory glare at Roman who simply shrugged.

  
" Come on, let's take a shower you brat."

###

 

Roman didn't know when his distrust and borderline hate for Seth actually bled into friendship. But now, he was fond of the daredevil and basked in the affection he always showed him and Dean. Seth was quite touchy and rumors quickly spread that all three of them were fucking.

  
He was planning to make that true very soon.

# # #

  
"Roman, we did it," Seth whispered and caressed his half of the tag titles like it was precious and delicate. He's been staring at the belt in awe for well over ten minutes now. Roman grinned wide and toothy, sitting down next to him. He also was still riding on excitement and adrenaline.

  
He hasn't stopped smiling since the bell rang.

  
"Who knew we'd make such a great team, Rollins." Roman wrapped his arm around Seth's shoulders and the slender man rested his head on Roman's chest.

  
Seth snorted. "I'll say. You wanted my head on a pike not too long ago." Roman laughed and ruffled Seth's hair to his displeasure. "Stop, I'm not some little kid," he whined and batted Roman's hand out of the way.

  
They sat in comfortable silence and Seth snuggled deeper into Roman chest. "Comfortable?" Roman murmured and caressed his fingers through Seth's two toned strands. He felt Seth shiver against him.

  
"Yea, " he whispered and leaned into the scalp massage. Seth moaned in appreciation when Roman hit a certain spot and Roman's dick stirred at the sound.

  
"That good, huh?" Roman chuckled and moved down to Seth's neck, digging into the tense muscles. Seth gasped breathlessly, his fingers unconsciously scratching into his thigh.

  
"That feels so damn good." Roman's cock jumped again, picturing Seth moaning those words as he fucked him.

"Well, I'm really good with my fingers." Seth stiffened and Roman wondered if he crossed the line. "Seth-"

  
"Yea?" Seth squeezed his thigh, Roman almost certain on purpose this time. "You can make me feel amazing?" A growl rumbled in Roman's throat and he tugged a handful of hair. Seth's needy moan had blood rushing to Roman's dick at a dizzying rate.

  
He really was a pain slut.

  
"I'd make you feel fucking phenomenonal." Roman tugged again until Seth looked up at him. He bit his lip and drank Seth in. His pupils were blown wide, face flushed and chest heaving with deep breaths.

  
"Yea? " Seth said again, lust curling around his words now. He hesitated for a second, but snaked his hand until it rested over Roman's crotch. He squeezed around the hard length and traced his hand down until he felt the head. " Well fuck," Seth said, clearly impressed.

  
"I can-"

  
"Ay yo Ro, hand me a towel. Forgot my shit in the bag, " Dean called from the bathroom. Seth jumped away from Roman like he was burned. Color drained drained from his face, eyes wide and shining with guilt and horror.

  
" Oh god. I, fuck, Dean. " Seth stumbled towards the door, ignoring Roman's calls. He rushed out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him.

  
" Shit. " Roman sighed and grabbed a towel for Dean.

###

"So, he grabbed your dick?" Roman threw a pillow at Dean.

  
"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you that? " Dean grinned, filthy and sharp.

  
" Just want to make sure I'm not dreaming, that's all." Roman rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed.

  
"I hope he's ok." Roman frowned, remembering the look on Seth's face.

  
"He'll be ok. He's a big boy. " Dean flopped down next to him and Roman couldn't help but notice how good he smelled. " Plus, he'll feel a lot better once we are balls deep in him. "

  
Roman laughed and softly nudged Dean's head. " You're always fucking horny. Nasty ass. "

  
Dean simply grinned as he opened his towel. "All the time, baby." Dean licked his hand and grabbed his dick. "Come 'mere."

  
" Seth might come back soon," Roman said even as he crawled between Dean's legs.

  
"Good, maybe he'll end up joining us.'

###

Seth avoided Dean and Roman like they were walking diseases. Unless they were inside the ring or cutting a promo, he dodged them. He even went as far as to book a separate rooms from them.

  
After a week, Dean was irritated and Roman was worried.

# # #

 

"OK sunshine, this is getting ridiculous," Dean said as he pushed passed Seth into his hotel room. Seth looked confused as Roman followed behind.

  
"What are you guys doing here? I'm tired. " Seth sighed, holding the bridge of his nose.

  
" You grabbed Roman's dick. " Roman gaped at Dean's blunt response. Seth immediately blushed, flustered and struggling to form words. 

" Dean. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad. "

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Roman towards him. He unzipped Roman's jeans, ignoring Roman trying to slap him away.

  
"Touch it again."

  
"W-what? " Seth sent a confused look at Roman like he had all the answers. Roman simply covered his face and groaned.

  
"Touch. His. Dick." Dean unbuttoned Romans jeans and tugged them to his knees. He was pleased to find Roman already half hard.

  
He was so easy.

  
"You heard me." Dean stroked Roman through his boxers, the Samoan absentmindedly grinding into his palm. "Then you're going to suck him off like a good little slut while I watch." He pulled Roman's dick out and played with his head until he had him cursing. "And when Roman is hard as diamonds. He will fuck you while I watch. Comprende?"

  
"For fucks sake, Dean. " Roman shot Seth an apologetic expression even with his eyes glazed over, breath a little shallower. "You couldn't have handled this like a normal person?" Dean shrugged and began stripping off his shirt..

  
"I don't have time to beat around the bush. "

Dean sat down in a chair and clapped his hands. "Chop chop. I came here for show."  
Seth and Roman stared at Dean with exasperation.

# # #

"Oh my God. " Seth buried his face into a pillow, gripping the sheets for dare life.

  
"You were talking all that shit earlier, pretty boy." Roman snapped his hips, driving his dick deep. "Thought I wasn't going to fuck your shit up." He rested his chest on Seth's sweaty back, circling his hips as he kept grinding deep.

  
"Fuck. This is so hot. " Dean was fisting his dick like a mad man, thee fingers deep into his ass with his other hand.

  
Roman gripped Seth by the roots of his hair, tugging his head back. " Don't hide from me. I want to hear every fucking moan and praise for the good dick I'm giving you." He twisted Seth's face further, pushing their lips together in an open mouthed kiss.

  
Seth moaned against him, back arching as Roman continued to ram his dick into his sweet spot. "You're right, Dean. This gorgeous ass is tight."

  
Dean grunted his agreement and rolled his balls between his fingers. "Little shit is a greedy whore for dick."

  
Roman sat up, raising Seth's hips so his ass was perked up. "You're in for a treat tonight, Rollins. Dean and I are going to ruin you for any other man. We are going to fuck you so good." Roman spread his cheeks, wanting to watch his dick slide in and out. "And tomorrow, you're going to watch me fuck the shit out of Dean while you use those lovely lips to suck him dry."

  
"Shit!" Roman looked up in time, to see his boy fall apart,cum spurting on his stomach and chest.

  
"Doesn't he look so beautiful when cums, Seth?" Roman cooed when he realized Seth was staring. He slapped Seth's ass; harder than he would hit most, but the way Seth mewled showed he smacked him just right. "I don't like to be ignored."

  
" Yes, yes! He looks so amazing." Seth released a broken mess of a moan when Roman goes back to fucking him with vigor. "Fuck! Just like that." Seth buried his face back into the pillow, but Roman was so close, he couldn't focus on scolding him.

  
"You close, baby? " Roman asked as he felt Seth clenching uncontrollably around him. Seth nodded, nearly wheezing into the pillow. "Alright. I got you." Roman began hitting Seth's prostate on target, smug as Seth screamed in ecstacy.

  
When Seth's orgasm hit, he arched deeply and released an almost tortured sound.

"Fuck, did he just cum untouched?" Dean groaned. "You both are going to kill me."

  
"Hold on for me for a few more strokes, Seth." Seth moaned weakly and spread his legs wider. " Yea, that's perfect."

  
It didn't take long for Roman to reach his own orgasm. He quickly pulled out, ripped the condom off and began stroking his dick until he spilled on Seth's ass.

  
When his body stopped trembling and vision cleared at the edges, Roman collapsed beside Seth.

  
It was silent for a few minutes as the trio caught their breaths and gathered their bearings.

  
"I would marry both your dicks if could. " Seth's wrecked voice broke the silence.

  
All three looked at each other before breaking out into laughter.

# # #

After a long shower, the trio found themselves tangled in the bed, exhausted but satiated. Roman dragged the blanket over them, yawning as he settled in. Dean patted his chest and grinned lazily.

  
"Tired, big guy? " Roman nodded, eyes already closing.

  
"Gonna need all the sleep I can get keeping up with you two."

  
" You love it, " Seth mumbled, curled into Romans side, already half asleep himself.

  
"Go to sleep. You have to be ready for round two." Dean wiggled his eyebrows and Roman shook his head, grinning at his insatiable boy.

  
"I'm going to walk so funny, Monday, " Seth slurred as he succumbed to sleep.

  
Roman looked down at Dean, running his fingers in a soothing pattern in his hair. " You had a good time, baby boy?" Dean sighed in content, smiling as he laid on Roman's chest

.  
"Fuck yea. I'm all for these team building "exercises". " Roman laughed, pulling Dean closer and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

  
Team building indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that happened lol Didn't plan for it to be filled with so much smut. But hey, who's complaining :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy the second story in the series. I should have a part 3 soon. 
> 
> Thank you all who have supported my stories. Love all the feedback. It's been greatly appreciated :)
> 
> If you don't like it, tips are every welcomed.


End file.
